Love Sick
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Continuation of the episode Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner. After eating Nico and Grady's rancid sandwhiches, Chad falls ill and spends the night at Sonny's apartment. But what will happen when Chad starts talking in his sleep? What will it lead to?


**This fanfic is a continuation of the episode **_**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner. **_**I just always wondered what would of happened if Sonny's mother would have walked in while Chad was there. So here's **_**Love Sick**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Nico, Grady, Tawni and Hayden had finally left Sonny's apartment after the crazy evening. Sonny had put her Balarmy in the washing machine, hoping to wash off the Tawni barf. She went back into the living room to find Chad Dylan Cooper curled up on the couch, holding his stomach and moaning.

"Still feeling sick?" Sonny asked him, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He didn't have a fever, so that was good.

"I feel my stomach is being turned inside out," Chad said with another groan.

"I'll get you something," Sonny said, soothingly running her fingers through Chad's blonde hair before going into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet where she found some Tums. She took out one, put the rest back, and closed the cabinet. Sonny went back into the living room, sitting on the couch near Chad's head.

"Here, take this," she said, holding the Tum to his mouth. Chad opened his mouth and Sonny blushed as his lips brushed her fingers as she put the Tum in his mouth. Sonny watched Chad chew and swallow it.

"You can stay here until you're better," Sonny said, running her fingers through Chad's hair again, "Do you want to watch TV?" Chad nodded weakly. Her sat up to reach for the remote, then grabbed his stomach again.

"I've got it," Sonny said, grabbing the remote, "You rest." Sonny put her hands on Chad's shoulders, guiding him back down to the couch. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but Chad rested his head right in her lap. Sonny flipped on the TV, going through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?" Sonny asked. Chad shrugged.

"Anything," he said. Sonny stopped at her favorite show.

"Avatar the Last Airbender?" Chad asked questionably, "Sonny, that's a show for kids between the ages of 7 and 12."

"Well I like it," Sonny said, "And it always makes me feel better." Luckily, the episode on today was _Nightmares and Daydreams_, one of Sonny's favorite episodes and- in her opinion- the funniest episode of Avatar. She even noticed Chad laughing. When Avatar was over, Sonny was about to ask Chad if there was anything else on he wanted to see, but found him asleep. He looked oddly peaceful, his face totally relaxed. Sonny reached out and brushed some blonde hair out of his face. Suddenly, there was a click at the door, and Sonny's mother walked in. Sonny's head spun around to meet her mother. Sonny's eyes widened in horror. Her mother was supposed to be visiting her cousins in Wisconsin.

"Hi sweetie," she said, closing and locking the door behind her and walking over to the couch, "My flight was canceled because of some storms over Wisconsin. How was work…?" Her mother's sentence trailed off when she saw Chad Dylan cooper asleep on her couch, his head resting in her daughters lap.

"Sonny," her mother said in that stern, your-in-so-much-trouble, voice, "Why is Chad Dylan Cooper asleep on my couch?"

"Let's go talk in the kitchen," Sonny said, slowly getting up and resting Chad's head on the couch. Chad turned toward her and blearily opened one eye.

"Sonny?" he said sleepily, "Where're you goin'?"

"I'll be right back," Sonny whispered soothingly, stoking his hair, "Sleep."

" 'Kay," Chad murmured and closed his eyes, falling right back to sleep. Sonny followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Okay young lady, spill," she said, "You know my rule about you having boys over when I'm not here." Sonny told her mother everything.

"Okay," Sonny said, taking a deep breath, "Tawni liked this boy Hayden, but was too shy to ask him out. So I got Chad to give me Lakers tickets so that Tawni, Hayden and I could go. We were at the game and Tawni had left, leaving me and Hayden alone. I sat next to him to talk about Tawni when the kiss cam turned on us and we had to kiss or else we were going to get pelted with food. Unfortunately, Tawni came right when we kissed and was heartbroken and wouldn't talk to me, even though I tried to tell her it was the kiss cam. So in order to win Hayden back I suggested that she come here with him and I'd cook them a meal, but say Tawni cooked it because Hayden liked home cooked meals. But my phone fell down the garbage disposal, calling Chad in the process and he thought I was in trouble, when it was really the garbage disposal he heard, and rushed over. I had called Nico and Grady to bring me something for Tawni and Hayden to eat because the chicken wasn't done and they ended up bringing rancid sandwiches which everyone but me ate and got sick. Everyone else left, but Chad seemed to get it really bad and he was in no condition to go home and Tawni threw up on my Balarmy and our bathroom smells like puke!" Sonny took a deep breath at the end of her explanation. Her mother stood there, wide eyed.

"Well, that explains the picture of you I saw on the cover of Tween Weekly at the store," her mother said, "That was going to be my next question." Her mother sighed, running a hand through her hair and thinking for a moment.

"Chad can stay the night," she said, "I'll drive you two back to the studio tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Sonny said, hugging her mother.

"You better check on Chad," her mother said, "And make sure he doesn't throw up on my couch please."

"Can do," Sonny said, walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Chad was still sound asleep. Sonny kneeled on the ground next to his head, watching him sleep. There was something oddly fascinating in watching Chad sleep, his chest rising and falling with his breath, the bangs of his blonde hair brushing his forehead. After a few minutes, Sonny her Chad say something.

"Sonny," he whispered still fast asleep. Once again, he murmured, "Sonny."

_He's dreaming of me? _Sonny thought.

"Sonny," he said once again, "I love you." Sonny felt her heart skip a beat. He loved her? Chad Dylan Cooper _loved _her? Sure, Sonny had had feelings for him, but she never thought that he would return those feelings.

"I love you Sonny," Chad murmured, still asleep. Sonny smiled, brushing Chad's hair away from his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too Chad," she whispered.

**There's the first chapter! There will be one more chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
